


when i close my eyes

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: tyler does grabby hands at her receding form and whines loud.





	when i close my eyes

tyler wakes up with a stuffy nose. 

he whines around the difficulty to breathe, reaching out for whoevers beside him. 

his hands find jenna first. she's soft, warm, probably still asleep. tyler nuzzles towards her, whining some more. he's sick and uncomfortable. 

“hmm?” she blinks awake, vision sleepy. 

tyler doesn't really know how to communicate how bad he feels, so he just whines some more. being sick always makes him tiny. 

“hey baby.” jenna coos. 

tyler sniffles and wipes at his nose. 

“oh, poor thing.” jenna gathers tyler in her arms. “do you need some medicine, baby?”

tyler scrunches his nose up. that's always so difficult to take. 

he breathes through his mouth and paws at jenna. 

“you do.” jenna kisses his forehead and gets up. “i'll be right back.”

tyler does grabby hands at her receding form and whines loud. 

josh wakes up at that with a soft grumble. “s’too early…” he drags the comforter over his head. 

tyler sniffles and pats at josh's shoulder. “dada.”

josh just grunts. 

jenna comes back with cough syrup. 

“this'll help, baby.” she sits beside tyler and unscrews the bottle. “come on, sit up.”

tyler wrinkles his nose up and whines, but he obeys. 

jenna pours some of the medicine into a spoon. “open up, tyler.”

tyler dislikes being sick more than he dislikes taking medicine, so it doesn't take much coaxing for jenna to get him to swallow it all. 

it tastes like sickly sweet cherries, and tyler makes soft, protesting noises. 

“back to sleep baby, its early.” jenna says, lying down and pulling tyler into her chest. 

josh rolls over and flops an arm over the two of them. “poor baby.”

“you go back to sleep too.” jenna says. there's a hint of laughter in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> im sick


End file.
